Invisible Deception
by Erratic Amethyst
Summary: Lorie enters a world of fateful discovery one December night. To secrete her identity she is taught Occlumency by a very infameous death eater, but what happens when the Order of the Pheonix begins to hunt her down? well, She tracks them down, first.
1. Interviews

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Potters. They are the work of the eccentric J.K.Rowling! This is a FANFICTION so I am not making any money off it...yadda...yadda...yadda...This fiction is just for our entertainment. Savy?

Invisible Deception by Erratic Amethyst

Chapter 1: **Interviews**

"A good lie is the difference between life and death." –R.A.B.

James Potter shuffled into the Ministry of Magic, Aurors Department, early morning on Friday. He was scheduled, yet again, to interview people who survived the attack on the muggle train: United Express. Two days before, Death Eaters stopped the train and killed 33 muggles and 2 witches by exploding half of the compartments with a new spell their Dark Lord, Voldemort, taught them. Sirius Black, who also was working on the case, met him up in the hall.

Sirius scoffed, "We have a long sweet meeting with muggles, yet again, dear James. Should I go and get some Champagne to keep us company? Or a whipped cream strawberry?"

James sniggered, "I wish." He opened up a file, "ok, for today we've got a muggle: Alex Bronson, up first. Then another muggle: Melanie Collins. _Another_ muggle: Richard Dean, The First, and oh look, A witch... muggleborn of coarse: Lorie Elldir."

"Nice," Sirius grinned. "This is the most excitement we've had all week. We get an actual witch…now I don't have to show off my 'magic card tricks' to all the pretty lasses."

James laughed, "Not that you still won't."

They both walked into a little room with desk and an old secretary.

"Good Morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Black," the woman droned.

"Kim," they greeted in unison.

"The witness is waiting in your office, Mr. Black," she said.

"Jolly good," Sirius announced.

James followed his friend into the office and closed the door.

A burley blonde man was seated in a chair against the wall, face emotionless.

James and Sirius glanced nervously towards each other, and then went to greet the stranger.

The muggle stood and shook their hands, "I'm here to testify what happened on the United Express." He said in a bold British accent.

"Yes, now are you…Alex Bronson?" James inquired, stealing a peek at his clipboard.

The muggle nodded.

"Please have a seat," Sirius gestured and sat on the desk. "Can I get you something…a water? A tea? A whiskey?" he drooled on boringly. This was going to be a long day.

Alex shook his head feverishly, "if you don't mind, I've got work in a few hours. So... if we could make this visit as quick as possible?"

"Of Coarse," James took out a paper and muggle pen. Sadly, he'd have to write everything down himself, instead of having a magical quill do all the work. "Now, if you'd just like to explain, exactly, what happened on the…er" he glanced, again, at his folder, "United Express when it was attacked."

Alex nodded, "Well, I was on the train because I was going to visit a friend in Sweden. The train started out fine, but when we got around some farmland, it suddenly stopped. I thought we crashed, but we were still on the rail tracks. I left the caboose I was in and started heading for the front. I heard screaming in one compartment, and when I went in…there were 2 guys dressed up in a mask and black cape. They were both holding pointed sticks and…and one guy," he gulped. "Pointed a stick at a lady and she fell on the floor screaming…Everyone jumped out of their seats and tried to run out. I jumped off the train and then it blew up…Outside, something hit my head and I feinted..." he shrugged. James looked down to his untidy notes: 'Alex Bronson/muggle, train stops, lady under Cruciatus, muggle runs, train blows, muggle feints…'

"Ok," James stood. "Is that all?"

The man nodded.

"Ok…We're done then…" Sirius opened the door. "Kim!" he called to the secretary. "This one needs his memory…ah…transfixed."

The old woman nodded, "Well Mr. Bronson…sign this paper and we'll give you some medicine to help you forget about the whole ordeal…You'll feel good as new." The muggle looked apprehensive, but walked over to her anyway.

James shut the door, "Just the same stuff as all the rest. We're getting no where with these interviews." With the information they received so far, the death eaters blew up the train, but the ministry didn't understand exactly why.

A plausible guess was that Voldemort wanted to arouse fear in both the muggle and wizarding worlds, but no one really had any concrete information to support their suggestions.

_A/N: Like it? I hope so...tell me what you think. I'm open to any suggestions good or bad So Review!_


	2. Deception

This chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite fanfiction authors of all time: jtsoccer. Check out her most awsomist story ever: "Opposites Attract" on this sight: It is so good!

**Chapter 3: Deception…**

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sirius opened it to reveal a ministry wizard poorly dressed as a muggle, "I have your next witness Mr. Black."

A lady with auburn hair and hazel eyes strode into the office. She looked to be in her thirties. Sirius flashed her a grin and asked her to sit, "Can I get you anything…Champagne? Coffee? Tea?"

The woman smiled, "coffee please."

"Right away." Sirius stepped out of the office and transfigured a quill into a mug. Shortly after, he re-entered the room handing it to the lady.

"Ok…Melanie Collins," James began, " you just tell us your view of what happened on August 10, 1979, in the United Express train." He said and pulled out another clean sheet of paper.

The woman hesitated, "Well, I was in one of the front compartments when it happened. After the train stopped, 3 people walked into my cab…they were all dressed up like reapers at Halloween with cloaks and masks on and stuff. Anyways, they came in and looked around. One guy laughed, He said the place was full of muggers. –Me a mugger?! Please…anyways the girl in the seat behind me stood up and grabbed me. I tried to get free, but she threw me out the window." Melanie looked horrified.

Sirius struggled not to laugh, "Another lady through you _out the window_?!"

"Yes!" she snapped. "Out the window…the nerve of her! Anyways, right after I hit the ground, then my caboose exploded like some kind of bomb hit it! Then this type of light zooms over me and when I look…there's a bunch more guys wearing _red_ cloaks. I get up to run, but one of the red guys point a stick at me and I black out."

"Is that all?" James asked looking up from his paper.

Melanie grunted, "Then I wake up in some maniacal hospital, and they send me here!" she waved a hand to the room. "Can I go now?"

Sirius smiled hysterically "of coarse…" he opened the door. "After one more visit to the maniac hospital."

James and Sirius interviewed the next person: Richard Dean (1) and got the usual bit of information: Jumped off train, express blows, Ministry arrives…etc. So after sending the man to St. Mungo's, they transfigured 2 chairs into a couch and relaxed.

"Ok, the next one is supposed to be a witch," James explained. "So we can use magic again."

"Brilliant!" Sirius heaved and pulled out his wand. Someone rapped on the door. "This is the last witness for today," he stood to let them in.

A young woman dressed completely as a muggle entered the room. She had black hair that was curled and smoothed into a single ponytail. The navy spectacles perched on her nose brought out the intensity of her dark blue eyes. The girl looked to be no more than 18 years old with muggle jeans and gym shoes, yet she wore a very formal crimson shirt under a black leather jacket. "I'm here for an interview with Mr. Black and Mr. Potter," she said courteously with a minor accent.

"Uh…are you Lorie Elder?" James asked dumbfound.

"Elddir," she corrected him. "And you are?"

"James," he found his voice and shook her hand formally. "James Potter. And that over there is Sirius Black." Lorie shook his hand too.

"Um…" Sirius started. "Do you…ah…believe in magic?" He asked the girl. James looked cynical, but Lorie raised a brow,

"You mean, am I a muggle?" she asked. "No, just muggleborn."

Sirius sighed, "Glad that's done with…I've just about had it with all these muggles." He raised his wand, "Tea?" He asked politely.

" No thank you," she replied and took a seat on the desk chair.

"Alrighty," James charmed his quill, which perked up ready to write down the interview. "We just need you to tell us what happened when you were on the muggle train…the time it was attacked."

Lorie smiled, "Well…I was going to visit some muggle relatives…and after we had been riding the train for about 30 minutes, it stopped. Some people were thrown from there seats. I sat there for about 1 minute, and then the compartment door opened. Three cloaked men stepped inside…wands raised. I'm not stupid; I know a death eater when I see one. I broke the window and jumped out. Then I apparated back home." She explained.

Sirius rubbed his chin, "How did you break the window?" he asked smiling broadly.

James looked at him incredulously, "What does it matter?"

Black smiled wider, "Answer the question." He demanded of the girl.

Lorie frowned. "I threw a muggle lady out."

Sirius and James burst into a fit of laughter.

"That was you?!" James cried.

"Well, I saved her life. She should be thanking me." Lorie replied stubbornly. "Now, am I through? Can I go home?"

"Yes," James smiled, "that's all. You may go."

Lorie stood, "Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter." And with that the woman left.

James stood from his seat, "Man! What a day."

"I know…" Sirius laughed. "Poor muggle lady. What I'd give to see her thrown out a window."

James laughed and placed the folders into a cabinet. "Oi, Sirius. You coming to my house for dinner?"

His friend grinned, "Of coarse! I wouldn't miss the chance to spend time with my 13 day old, godson."

James smiled, "I know…me and Lily…and a baby! Now, that's just too good to me true." He shook his head. It was only 2 years before, that Lily Evans absolutely loathed James Potter. But now…now they were happily married and Lily had given birth to a beautiful baby boy on July 31, 1979, only 13 days ago. The young baby's name was Harry James Potter.

* * *

Lorie quickly left the ministry of magic and apparated to a small muggle house. She rapped on the door.

It immediately opened to omit a strong black haired man, "Lorie," he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. "How did it go? What questions did they ask? How was your Occlumency?"

"Relax, Regulus," she smiled. "I gave them our story, and they liked it. I was only in their…5 minutes tops."

Regulus relaxed a bit, "and Sirius? Did he…Did he notice anything?"

Lorie laughed, "No, Reg, your brother was too caught up in himself to notice a thing. Besides, he wouldn't because he's never even seen me before." She sighed. "Relax… its time for our lesson."

Regulus went to the table and looked through a pile of books. "I got a new one today," He said. "It's called _Occlumency: Ruler of all lies._" He opened up a book and gave it to her; "Read pages 1 through 20, and I'll give you a test on it."

Lorie smiled, "You mean I lie to you and you tell me if you believe me."

Regulus grinned, "A good lie is the difference between life and death," he stated his own quote. "And not only will you lie to me…but I will ask you things…things no one else knows…things about your past," he looked at her sternly. "Things no one _should_ know."

"And I have to answer with a short, believable reply," Lorie nodded.

Regulus frowned, "The only way for two people to keep a secret is to have one of them dead," he said wisely. "But for now, both of us are alive, and I'd like to keep it that way, mind you. If we both know Occlumency then we could keep the secret hidden…with out having to kill one another." He nudged her, "Now, get to work. We've got a long lesson ahead of us."

_A/N: How do you like it? Please leave me a Review: )_

_-Amethyst-_


	3. The test

This chapter dedicated to JeanS, who's been with me every step of every way.

Previously: "Now, get to work. We've got a long lesson ahead of us."

Present:** Chapter 3: The Test**

"Don't let on that you know Occlumency. Let them reap your mind, but feed them lies. You must believe it yourself or they will not." –R.A.B.

Back at the Potter house, Lily quickly set the food onto the table, "James! Get plates and silverware on the table. They'll be here any minute."

James Potter was in his room trying, and failing, to comb his eccentric hair down. "I'll be right there dear! " he hollered back. "Stupid, bloody comb," he mumbled. No matter what ravishing things James did to his hair, it would not lie flat. His hair always looked like he had just gotten off of a broom, and he started to worry if he'd ever be able to tame it.

''Din, Dan'' the doorbell rang through the house.

"James!" Lily yelled. "Open the door! I'm holding Harry."

"Right away, Lilykins!" he called back sweetly. James gave up on his hair, as usual, and headed downstairs to greet his guests.

First to arrive, of coarse, was Sirius Black. Hanging to his arm was a beautiful blonde woman in a scarlet gown.

"Hope you don't mind James, but I brought a friend." He beamed, "This is Mira Donzelet."

James shook her hand, "Hey, I'm James Potter. Please come in." He gestured them in. Sirius gracefully escorted the newcomer into the living room where Lily perched lazily on the couch with baby Harry in her lap.

When she noticed the new woman, Lily quickly stood.

"Hello…" she looked curiously towards Sirius, who grinned wolfishly.

The lady laughed, "I'm Mira Donzelet," she said with a heavy accent. "Thank you for inviting me into your 'ome."

"Of coarse," Lily smiled. "We're happy to have you."

Mira gleamed, "Is 'e yours?" she pointed to the baby.

Lily laughed, "Yes, this is our son, Harry."

"Oh…he's so little…can I hold 'em?" Mira asked enthusiastically.

"Of coarse!" Lily smiled broadly, handing him over.

James quirked a brow, "Lil, me and Sirius will go get the drinks. You two just stay put." Lily nodded, and the men slipped into the kitchen.

"Another one?" James mouth dropped. "Where'd you get her?"

Sirius grinned widely, "Actually, I picked her up at The Three Broomsticks."

"What?!"

Sirius laughed loudly, "Not like that. I stopped by after work to stock up on butterbeers and she was there. I bought her a drink and asked her to dinner at a friends house."

James shook his head in exasperation, "Sirius…you are…your just…unbelievable!" James snorted, "I mean, come on…what is she? The third this week?!"

Sirius shrugged, "I got bored," he explained.

James laughed hysterically just as the doorbell rang.

"We'll get it!" Sirius called to the ladies in the other room. "Come on," he shoved James exasperatedly in the stomach… that'll be Moony," he went to open the door.

Remus brought no 'lady friend' but James took notice that he lazily ushered the 4th marauder, Peter Pettigrew, in by kicking him in the hind-knees.

"Awe, knock it off Remus!" Peter whined. "Or I'll plant my fist in your face."

Remus laughed, "I'll stop Wormtail, if you quit making false threats."

"Hey guys!" James greeted them. "Come in…" The two friends entered the house and paused when they heard an unfamiliar feminine giggle.

Remus raised his brows, "When did Lily laugh so…ah… girly?"

James snorted, "Lily's too perfect to laugh that way…" Sirius smacked him in the head, and James snorted, "_That_, my friends, is the sound of Sirius Black's new lassie friend."

"Another one?" Peter looked at him in awe.

Remus scoffed, "I guess the 500 others just weren't enough…eh Padfoot?" Sirius turned beat red and punched Moony in the arm. Remus whined rubbing at the sore area.

"James?!" Lily called from the living room. "Was there someone at the door?"

James smiled, "Yes, Dear…we're coming."

* * *

Back at another house…

"Aright Lorie, time for your test," Regulus said softly. "I'll start out with the easy ones."

She put down the book and sat into an Indian style position. Reg sat opposite her, "ok…what is your name?" he asked in a neutral voice.

"Lorie Elddir," she replied just as calmly.

"Good," he smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Norway," she answered.

"Believable," Reg nodded, "Who are your parents?"

"Sean and Agnes Elddir," Lorie smiled.

"Exactly," he quirked. "Now harder ones…who taught you Occlumency? Think before you answer."

Lorie frowned. She didn't know what he wanted her to say. They had never gone over _that_ before. She decided to play along, "Is that an accusation?" she asked innocently.

Reg smiled, "I'm not foolish. I see an invisible barrier surrounding your mind. You have been trained well. Who is your teacher?"

Lorie gulped soundlessly, "Is it a felon to want to keep personal information from intruders?"

Regulus shrugged, "Answer my question. Now I know you have something to hide."

Lorie nodded, "A friend taught me."

He thought about her answer. "I believe you. What was their name?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied calmly. "They're dead now."

Reg shook his head, "Frighteningly, I believe you…how did they die? May I ask…"

Lorie looked at her feet to portray a gloomy emotion, "They were murdered…in the attack against Hogsmeade."

He shrugged, "Many witches and wizards died in that attack. It is a plausible answer." He smiled. "The test is over. You were a little anxious about the last question, but if we're careful you won't be asked it. Don't let on that you know Occlumency. Let them reap your mind, but feed them lies. You must believe it yourself or they will not."

"Now, dear friend, I have questions for you." Lorie stated clearly.

Reg nodded, "Proceed."

"Is the Dark Lord truly immortal?" She got straight to the point.

Regulus raised a brow, "The Dark Lord is powerful. It is rumored that he is immortal. I would not be stunned to find the fact true."

Lorie nodded, "Are you, Sir, loyal to the Dark Lord?"

"No," he answered bluntly.

"Does he suspect you of treason?" she asked carefully.

Reg shook his head, "No…not yet, but it is only a matter of time."

Lorie frowned, "Are you in danger?"

"At the moment, I am on solid ground," he answered.

"But you won't be?" she asked stubbornly.

Regulus ran a hand through his hair, uncomfortably, "Lorie, as long as both of us are alive, we are both in danger. That is why we must learn the art of Occlumency. It is more important that we hide our knowledge, than to be able to defend ourselves."

She grunted, "That's why you won't teach me how to use a wand."

Reg nodded, "you will master Occlumency before we proceed to dueling techniques."

Lorie rolled her eyes, "I know…like you say, 'Occlumency is a talent, whereas a wand is a gift.'"

Regulus smiled, "And once you master the talent… I will give you the gift."

* * *

After everyone finished eating, James led the guests into the lounge. "So Mira," he smiled at her. "Tell us more about yourself…All Sirius will let on is that you're gorgeous and he found you at the three Broomsticks." Black smacked James, yet again.

Mira laughed, "Well, I was born in Paris," she said with enunciation. "And I moved to England about a year ago. I got a job at the Three Broomsticks, and… then I met Sirius Black." She batted her lashes.

James grinned, "And its darn good you did, because our little friend Seri is dreadfully lonely at the moment."

Sirius hit him on the head.

"Ya…" Remus pursed his lips, "Being single for 28 hours has got to be devastating."

Sirius kicked him in the leg while Mira looked at her new boyfriend questioningly.

"Uh…" Sirius smiled nervously. "Who wants a drink?!"

* * *

Lorie sat completely still, clearing her mind from all disruptions. She breathed in a deep breath and slowly let it out. She was now entering her fantasy chamber, where her imagination took control of her mind. Lorie was able to successfully lie because she held all her personal information in here. Inside the chamber, Lorie lived in a little cottage just off the coast of Norway. Her parents were Agnes and Shaun Elddir, and she had a younger sister named Dianne. Lorie went to a muggle school called Norwegian Elementary, and had three imagined muggle friends: Aly, Emaline and Veruca. She was a straight a muggle student and had no experience with a wand. Lorie had imagined this place so well; she could see the grassy hills and serene blue sky. She could taste the salt in the air from the ocean, and hear the resounding echo of the waves. Lorie smiled. If anyone were to try and see into her mind, she'd let them only enter her fantasy chamber. They'd see her as a pathetic little muggleborn who was raised on a Norwegian coastal front. They would think she was worthless and invaluable, but outside the chamber, Lorie knew different. She was literally a prized omen.

* * *

_A/N: Ok there's your chapter…like it? I hope so…all right I've already got the next 2 chapters written…I just have to type them. Also the next chapter is bloody brilliant! It tells about when Lorie very first met Regulus: The first wizard she ever met…and it involves some very interesting characters. You'll be __**so**__ surprised! Even I couldn't believe it…and I invented it! Lol. Well, nyways…hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!_

_-Amethyst-_


	4. Encounter

Chapter dedicated to **_Carol Lynne F._**, who's been an amazing asset throughout my entire life.  
Invisible Deception

Chapter 4

--**Encounter**--

_Tell me my friend__  
__Can you imagine a place __  
__Free of boundaries and lies__  
__There's blood on the wind __  
__And it's come all of the way from faraway skies__  
__Take me away to a different world __  
__Where everything's fine...__  
__-A Thousand Years by ToTo_

The next morning was a cold and bitter Saturday. Lorie roused early to make Regulus breakfast. She didn't have a wand so she made everything with the muggle appliances. (Not that it was unusual to her.)

She and Regulus had been living together for about 5 months, and in such little time, they had both become very close friends. They were both the same age, 18, and were both of age to perform magic without being hounded by the ministry. Of coarse, Lorie had never done magic before. Regulus decided not to teach her until she had mastered Occlumency. Lorie was in defiance with the idea but understood his resolution. Regulus was the first wizard she had ever met. Lorie remembered when she first saw him…he was in exceptionally bad shape… literally at the brink of death.

Lorie sat on a chair, reminiscing in thought. The night she and Regulus Black met, changed her life forever …

_Last December, on the Christmas of 1978, Lorie went alone to her favorite spot, the Hangleton Lake. Every winter the water froze about 5 feet at the surface, so she spent all her spare time wallowing on the ice. She always went skating by herself. It helped to calm and re-energize her. She loved it here… always so quiet and peaceful. Until one night, on the 25th of December, at about 8:30 pm. Lorie carelessly spun on the ice, skimming down to the far center of the lake. The air was murky and a forced breeze conceded her hair. She wasn't worried about being here alone. No one ever came this far on the water, let alone had the nerve to skate on it. Lorie glided far and wide on the infinite stream, until finally coming across a clearing. A tall mountain smoothed up from the ice, sporting large, bumpy rocks. Lorie had seen the mountain before, but never actually had the time to visit it. Gently, she unclasped her skates and clambered onto the cliff. The gravel was cold against her bare feet, but Lorie was engulfed with exhilaration as she walked along the edge. She followed an unknown path until finally coming across a petite cave entrance to the side of the cliff._

_Lorie beamed in delight. She now had a secreted area no one knew of. A place she could covert too as long as the lake was frozen. She sauntered towards the opening, intrigued as to what assets this mysterious cavern held. Gracefully, she smoothed her fingers along the ragged stone, quivering from the icy moss. The air was solid and unmoving, yet the hushed echo of waves coiled on the rock wall. Lorie stooped to enter the cave, but paused as she heard a shattered gasp. After a moment of silence, Lorie peered into the hole. The back wall, she noted, was mere feet from the entrance, and lying against the edge was a man in scruffy clothes breathing heavily. Lorie gaped. Someone was already here. Silently she examined the guy. He looked young, only a boy. His eyes were clasped shut, and his hair was tousled in his face. He looked ill. Nervously, Lorie backed up, preparing to leave the cave. She shouldn't be here. Her clothes shuffled slightly, but that was enough to alert the man. His eyes shot open immediately. They were a perspiring light blue. Lorie yelped at being discovered and stumbled out of the hole. A loud popping noise echoed behind her, and she jumped in complete shock. The man on the ground struggled to sit up, "Come back," he croaked. "Don't leave me here."_

_Lorie was torn out of her wits. She clambered up and sped away as fast as she could, leaving her skates behind. Lorie ran, her breathing rapid and her skin soaked. The cold ice melt through her socks, causing her to slip several times before regaining her posture. Subconsciously, she fled, until finally glimpsing land. She was almost home!_

… _But that man…out on the water. He could be dying. She had to help him, but she really didn't want to. _

_Finally reaching dock, Lorie scuttled onto the ground, jogging to the farthest house from the wharf. She flew into the unlocked door, sliding into her mother. "Lorie!" Eliza exclaimed. "What's wrong?" _

_Her daughter didn't answer. She went immediately to the phone and began dialing various numbers. _

"_Lorie?!" her mother resumed, concern etched in her voice._

_Lorie paid her no attention, enwrapped in an a startled telephone conversation." Yes, out on the lake …ahem…ahem," Lorie bit her lip, "Well, the waters frozen, see…yes…ahem…no, I just saw him there…No, I haven't…well, alright…thank you…Merry Christmas to you too...Bye." She turned to face her bewildered parent and shrugged for an explanation, "I went skating, again. About 70 feet from the wharf, there's a cave. I went to look inside, but someone was in there. I thought they were dead at first, but they started to wake up. The guy looks really sick so I called the police on him. They said they'd go check it out." She sighed, "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." She smiled, "And Merry Christmas." Quickly, Lorie wavered up the staircase._

_Eliza stood there below, mouth gaped. Sometimes she truly questioned whether her family was sane._

_The next day, around mid-afternoon, Lorie received a phone call from the Harlow County Hospital. Apparently, the young man from the previous night was in critical condition. Some type of chemical had intoxicated his body, and the boy wasn't expected to live much longer The hospital couldn't identify the man, so they requested Lorie and her family to come and see him in his last hours. Humbly they accepted, but inside, Lorie felt very uncomfortable with going to see the man she had left alone on the ice the night before._  
_Regulus lye awake in a strange room, his eyes were open, but he couldn't move. His body was searing with pain, and his muscles were extremely sore. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think. But still, he knew he had to get out of here. He presumed to be in some type of medical center, but it was most certainly not St. Mungos. There was a knock at the door, and Regulus immediately reached for his wand. He gasped realizing he didn't have it. His clothes had been changed into a pedestrian blue outfit that barely covered his body. There was another rap at the door, followed by strangled voices on the other side of the wall. Reg panicked. He could barely move. Whoever walked through that door could immediately kill him. He didn't know if he was more worried to have it be someone on the Dark Lord's side or on Albus Dumbledore's. But before he could decide, a girl about his age entered the room. She had straight black hair and glasses. Regulus refrained from smirking. She was definitely a muggle. Regulus laid there, a look of clear annoyance on his face. He needed to get out of here before someone familiar saw him. But he needed his wand!_

_The girl came to stand beside his bed. She looked at him wearily and put on a forced smile, "Oh, hello," she greeted. "The nurse said you weren't awake." _

_Regulus raised his brow. The mudblood was more of a dimwit than he'd have thought._

_Quickly she noticed her mistake. "Well, your obviously awake now," she smiled nervously, "But, ah…the hospital needs to know your name. So they can call your parents and stuff. Your really sick," she looked away awkwardly. "And they say your…ah…in critical condition…" she trailed off. _

_Reg stared at her with utter distaste, "Mind your own business mudblood," he rasped barely audible. His eyes were loathing, and his face was contorted in anger. _

_The girl looked at him annoyed, "Mudblood? Is that supposed to be some type of insult?" She snapped back, "Look idiot, you're going to die. We need to know who to send the corpse to." _

_Regulus stared at her defiantly, "If one of us dies today, it will most certainly be you." He said confidently, albeit quietly._

_Lorie raised her brows, "Well how, pray tell, are you going to kill me? You can't even bloody move!"_

_Reg was about to retort when he realized he had seen this girl before. But where? He gazed steadily at her, unmoving. Then it clicked. He saw her at the cave. What was she doing there? Who was she? And where the heck was his partner?! Why would he just leave him here in a stupid, pathetic muggle hospital?!_

_The girl shrugged, "Fine, you don't talk to strangers… Is that it? Too cowardice to freaking tell me your name…I understand that." She smiled spitefully. "I'll tell you my name, cause I'm not scared. Then you'll tell me your name, because you're going to grow up. Then I'll leave and you'll never see my sweet face again…Alright?"_

_Reg sat there, deciding which one of his fraud names to tell her. _

_The girl leered, "My name is Lorie. Now what's yours?"_

_Regulus smirked, "Did you think I wanted to know that?"_

_The lass wrinkled her face stubbornly, her dark blue eyes laced with frustration._

_Reg sneered, pleased with himself for upsetting the muggle. _

_Just then the door opened. An old shabby man walked inside. He wore a tattered suit while a dusty cowboy hat perched on his head. Regulus struggled to keep his face neutral, but relief was obvious on his features. His friend had arrived._

_The elderly man stepped forward with a wry smile, "I am the boy's guardian," he spoke like a robot, Lorie noticed. The old guys eyes swirled gruffly and his clothes reeked of dung. "You are?" she asked in disbelief. Taking in all of his features. _  
_The man smiled, reveling his many missing teeth. "Yes," he said in obvious exasperation. She looked at the boy. He was struggling not to smile. Lorie scoffed, "Fine, well it is my most displeasure to inform you, Sir, that your precious son is dying." She smiled. "So, good day." She turned to leave, but stopped, "Oh, and don't worry, he wasn't too much fun to be around. Some people die for the good of another." She shrugged, "Maybe I'll send flowers," noticing the horrendous look the old man gave her, Lorie spun on her heels, "Tootles!" And skipped out the door._

_As soon as she left the room, Lorie heard a loud popping noise. The same noise experienced by the cave, she realized. In the hall, a nurse bustled forward, "Has the boy awoken?" she asked. _

_Lorie smiled pleasantly, "Yes, but his dads in there now…I just told him the news." She forced a pitying frown. _

_The nurse looked quizzical, "His father? Did we get his name?" Lorie shrugged, "He wouldn't tell me." The nurse raised her brows and stormed into the room. Lorie unwillingly followed. But what she saw surprised her. The room was empty. The boy and the old guy were gone. The nurse gulped franticly, "Wasn't he just here? He was just here?! Where did he go?!" Quickly, she pressed a red button next to the hospital bed, sending an alarm throughout the building. "There has been a KIDNAPPING!" the nurse cried, running out the door._

_Lorie went through many interviews for the hospital, explaining her encounter with the 2 missing people. After long hours of sitting and filling out release forms, she was allowed to go home. Lorie immediately went to her bedroom. She was absolutely exhausted, and couldn't wait to go to sleep. "What a day!" She sighed, plopping herself on the bed. A faint shuffle sounded by her side. She turned and screamed at what she saw. The hospital kid and his elder were standing next to her bed, but the old man was now wearing a weird maroon cape while the boy stood nauseously in a black cloak. He looked dreadful. Lorie clambered over to her dresser and pulled out her trusty pepper spray. "Stay back!" She cried in horror._

_The old fellow smiled guardedly, "Hello Malorie, my name is Aberforth Dumbledore and this is Regulus Black. We need you to come with us." _

_Lorie stared at them hysterically…how did they get in the house? Just then, blackness surrounded her body and she found herself in unconsciousness._

­­A/N: Like it? Was it confusing at all? Let me know if something needs to be explained a little better. Alright? Then I can correct it! (Please Review!) How did you like the Old Fellow?


	5. Imprisoned

**This chapter is definitely dedicated to Carol J., the Genius, whose awesome reviews and exaggerated emails always seem to brighten my day. So here's to you :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Imprisoned...**

"I don't have a name, I don't have a home  
I just lay alone on my bed of stone"

* * *

_Lorie awoke to a cold hard stone pressed against her back. A row of metal bars sprung up to the ceiling on her left. She gasped, struggling to sit up. _

_She was in utter darkness, except for the faint light that shown under a door across the room. She appeared to be in some type of dungeon. _

_Terror weld up inside her, she was in jail. Lorie groaned aloud from the pain emitting from her arm, and sat up against the wall. She was so cold. _

_How could she have gotten herself in prison? _

_--How could she even be in prison? This wasn't big enough to be a jail. _

_Suddenly, the events from the previous day came into focus. The old man and his son had entered her room. She wasn't in prison; they must have kidnapped her… _

_She hung her head low, trying not to cry. She had to get out of here. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she knew she needed to do it before the men came back. _

_Lorie considered how long she had been in here. A couple hours…maybe a couple of days? Her mum would have noticed her disappearance. Perhaps she had called the police? _

_But then, they would have no idea where to look for her. Lorie scoffed, she didn't even know where she was. "Help!" she screamed, hoping that maybe the neighbors would hear her. "Help Me!" _

_She waited a moment, but no one came. Lorie let out one more cry of frustration and kicked the bars that blocked her from a way out. _

_She took a deep breath, trying to control herself, then rubbed her fingers along the bars to see if any of them were loose. _

_Unshockingly, they were solid and well molded into the wall. Next, she pressed her left palm against the rock wall, searching for a hole or a gap. She found none. _

_The only thing inside the deserted dungeon was a set of metal chains fastened tightly against the back wall. Lorie breathed a sigh of relief, content that they hadn't put them on her. _

_Her stomach grumbled and her eyes burned. Silently, she lied back down on the floor, cradling her hands protectively next to her chest. There were severe scars up and down her knuckles that were beginning to bleed. _

_Noiselessly, she stared up at the dark ceiling, black and unmoving, until falling into a much exhausted sleep. __

* * *

__James Potter woke early on the morning of December 27, 1978. He couldn't believe Crouch made all the aurors go to work on this day. It was supposed to be Christmas Vacation, for bloody sakes…He grunted and headed for the bathroom, leaving his pregnant wife asleep in the bed. _

_Lily was nearly two months expectant and he couldn't bear to leave her alone for even a moment. _

_After a quick shower, and a change into fresh robes, he kissed his wife goodbye and slipped out the door. _

_That morning at the ministry was more hectic than he would have expected. Wizards shuffled around everywhere passing papers onto their colleagues. _

_James entered his office and spotted Alastor Moody, head of Auror's Department, sitting in a chair at his desk. _

"_Potter," he stood, handing him a folder. "The dark mark was found above a home in Little Hangleton this morning. Only one woman, a muggle, was found dead. You need to map the locations and see if there's a pattern with the last attack." _

_James nodded his consent and Moody left the room. _

_Casually, he sat at his desk, peering through the papers of the victim: "43 year old, Eliza Riddle, murdered with the killing curse." He grimaced; she most likely had a family. _

_James flipped through the notes, speculating as to why Voldemort would bother to kill a random muggle. _

* * *

_Down in a penitentiary, Lorie awoke to a mild clanging sound. Someone was unlocking the cell door. Quickly, she slid to the corner of her cage and out of sight. _

_The wood swung open to omit the young boy from the previous day. _

_He waved a small stick in his hands, and muttered something incoherent under his breath. _

_Suddenly, a bright light blazed out of the stick, illuminating the room. The boy walked up to the bars, pointing the twig at Lorie, "I was hoping you were awake," he said hollowly. _

_She gazed at his face intently, hoping to get a good look at her captor's features for when she escaped. Soft black curls fell from his head and onto his shoulders, cradling his grey eyes and pointy nose. A small scar lingered under his cheekbone enhancing the paleness of his skin. _

_He looked her over, calculatingly, "Three nights ago, I spotted you at a cave," he spoke slowly. "What were you doing there?" _

_What?" she faltered. "N-Nothing." _

"_Liar," he spoke calmly. "How did you know about the cave? Did someone tell you?" _

"_What?" she gulped. His soothing aura frightened her. "No! No one told me anything! Please I-" _

"_Did you really think you could make a difference?" he interrupted her. "Did you really think you could destroy it? By yourself?" he stared deeply into her dark blue orbs._

"_Destroy?" Lorie asked dumbfound. "What are you talking about?" __She bit her tongue. She had no idea what was going on. _

_The boy looked her over once more, than waved the bright stick in his palms and pointed it at her. _

_I__mmediately, Lorie flew against the back wall, slamming her head into solid stone"Ah…" she groaned in agony, as her body slumped to the floor. _

"_Stupid, Mudblood" he whispered. "Stay away from The Cave."_

_Lor shook her head, "Please," she whimpered. "I didn't do anything." _

_The man rubbed his arm and left the room, latching the door as he did. _

_Darkness engulfed the chamber and a cold breeze littered the stalls. _

_Lorie stared at the hard floor in confusion and dread. If she didn't get out of here soon, she knew she was going to die. _

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know it is abnormally short, but I wanted to at least put something up there! So, please tell me what you think of this...nice little chapter... : ) **Read and Review**

(P.S. this is still Lorie's memory…so the year is 1978…About 6 months before Harry is born)

**Next Chapter: "Festivities"**

_(Summary...)_

_"It's been one of those days  
When everything just feels so far away  
Hope don't be a stranger  
Won't you help me make it through today?" _

"Then a voice comes calling out to me  
You're never alone cause I am with you  
And I will always be  
I will hold you cause you belong to me  
You're never alone cause I'll be with you  
For all eternity." 

**And It's Lily Potter's Birthday!!**


	6. Festivities

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I decided not to do italics on this one…Just remember that this is still in the past…Harry has not been born yet Ok! So please read and review.

This chapter is dedicated to my longtime soul friend, Clover Jean,

**Happy Birthday on September 23, luv!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Invisible Deception

Chapter 6: **Festivities**

_It's been one of those days  
When everything just feels so far away  
Hope don't be a stranger  
Won't you help me make it through today? _

Then a voice comes calling out to me  
You're never alone cause I am with you  
And will always be  
For all eternity…

* * *

Lorie was nearly asleep when she heard someone enter the room. She looked up into the baffling light blue eyes of the old man who had taken her from her home. "Hello Malorie," Aberforth Dumbledore spoke into the echoed dungeon. "I'm sorry I left you alone down here for so long, but I had some important business to attend." Lorie stared at him hatefully and slowly sat up against the wall. The man sighed and waved the scrawny stick he held in his hand. Suddenly, a small wooden chair appeared outside her cell. Lorie blinked. She really was going insane. Dumbledore sat comfortably on the chair and gazed at her steadily. 

"What do you want?" Lorie rasped. "I don't know anything. I didn't see anything at that cave. I was just skating and if you'd only listen to me, you'd realize that I didn't _do_ anything," she implored, desperately.

"I know," he said neutrally.

"You do?" she asked baffled. "Well then, what do you want with me?! Why did you bring me here?"

"For your own protection," he spoke stiffly. "If we hadn't brought you here, your body would have been found dead, alongside your mothers, by some unnatural cause."

"My mother's?!" Lorie cried. "Where is she?! What have you done to her?" she screamed outraged.

"We tried to save her…" the man spoke softly. "But we were too late. We went to your home to get her, but by the time we arrived, our location had been given away and we were forced to leave."

"That's a lie!" Lorie screamed, trying to hold back hysterics. "It's all a lie. I won't believe anything that comes from your mouth. I want to go home. I want to see my mum."

"Malorie," the old man turned his gaze to the floor. "If I let you go home, you will be killed as well."

"No I won't." she cried. "Just let me go home. This is all a dream…If I just wait, I'll wake up, and everything will be fine."

Astonishingly, Dumbledore laughed, "Don't we all wish our lives turned out differently?" he shook his head, "this is most definitely not a dream."

"Then let me go home" Lorie was getting upset and she could feel her temper rising. "If you don't let me go…"she bit her lip, "something bad could happen."

Aberforth watched her gradually. "What could happen?" he asked.

"Something bad!" Lorie snapped. "Now unlock this bloody cage and let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you out just yet." He frowned. "Not until I see how stable you are."

"Stable?!" She yelled. "What the crap is that supposed to mean?"

"Your different, aren't you Malorie?" the man spoke slowly. "Weird things happen to you sometimes…just like you said…bad things happen when you're upset?"

"No," she whispered terrified. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Of course there isn't." he smiled. "But bad things do happen, though. Don't they?"  
"I don't try!" she cried and knelt on the floor. "I don't mean to hurt people…I just get so upset…" she stared blankly at her open palms.

Dumbledore examined the girl. So he was right. He could see an aura of unstable magic flowing from her pores. She was 17! For bloody sakes, and no one ever helped her to control her magic. He frowned; at least she wasn't as bad as his currently dead sister. Ariana was unstable beyond repair, but Lorie just never learned to _use_ her magic, so it was constantly lashing out when she was upset…But how could the ministry not locate her if she was so unstable? Would they not sense her as a witch, and invite her to Hogwarts when she was 11? He had finally found the lost Riddle, but there were still so many unanswered questions.

"Malorie," he raised his head. "What happens when you're upset?" Lorie stared up at him, her eyes forming tears… "My hands," she whispered and held up her palms for him to see. Blisters and scars framed up and down her palms. Her fingers were scarred irrevocably, barely distinguishable in the faint light. "They catch on fire," Lorie continued in a voice barely above a whisper. "When I'm upset, my hands catch on fire," she finished lamely.

Aberforth raised his brows, "What do you do to put it out?" he asked gently.

"I thrust them under cold water for a few minutes," she sniffed. "I don't know why it happens. I don't know what is wrong with me," she winced. "And it hurts _so_ badly. I can catch on fire…but I don't heal…and it hurts like crap." She rubbed her hands gently together and examined her scars.

"Do other parts of you emblaze? Besides your hands…" he asked timidly.

"No," she stared at him. "Not so far."

Dumbledore nodded his head and stood to leave.

"Wait!" Lorie shrieked." Where are you going?"

"I have things to attend," he shrugged good-naturally. "And it's almost time for dinner."

Lorie glared at him in annoyance, "Then let me go. What do you even want with me?"

Dumbledore pursed his lips, "I want to help you," he watched her intently. "The men that killed your mother are after you as well."

"Help me?!" Lorie howled. "How can you possibly _help me_ by kidnapping me from my home and shoving me into a bloody cage?!"

"Because you are safe here," he shut her up. "The group of men that are after you work for a despicable man named Voldemort. The Dark Lord is clever and will kill anyone who gets in his way, but he shouldn't be able to locate you _here_."

"What would he want with me?" Lorie asked perplexed.

"I thought that much was obvious," Dumbledore grimaced. "He wants you dead." Lorie stared at him shocked. "Then why not call the police? Arrest the buffoon and lock him up for life."

Aberforth sighed and slumped against the cell wall. "It's not that easy." He eyed her hesitantly. "Malorie, do you know why you are capable of producing fire with your hands? It is because you are a witch; an unstable, uncontrolled 17 years old witch who has had no training and no knowledge of the wizarding world, whatsoever."

Lorie stepped back bewildered, "I'm a witch?" she asked unbelievable. "I mean I always figured I was some type of demon. But a witch?!" she laughed. "This is all a joke."

Dumbledore rolled his eyes, "I assure you, it is not. How else could you be so different? How else can I make sofa's appear out of nowhere?" he pointed to the chair in the middle of the room. "How can I hoist this stick and make light come out of it?" he asked, waving his wand around. "It is because I am a wizard. It is because my mother was a witch…it is because I know how to use a magic wand." He smiled crookedly and waved the colorful twig. Immediately, a small bed appeared in the corner of the room. A wooden chair appeared next to the bed while a large stack of books laid on its surface. Lorie watched his displays appallingly, and rubbed her eyes. "How is this possible?" she murmured.

"Because we are wizards!" he droned like it was the most obvious thing. "Read those books," he pointed to the novels on the chair. "They are all writings on the comparisons of magic history and muggle development."

"Muggle?" Lorie raised her brow.

"Non magic folk," he grinned. "Now I assume you will need a light…" he shook his wand and a small lamp appeared in the corner of the dungeon. "And it's getting late, so I can only assume you are hungry." A bowl of soup and English muffins appeared next to the lamp.

Lorie looked around the room in amazement, and then rushed over to devour the bowl of hot liquid.

Aberforth smiled lightly and glanced at his pocket watch. "Well, I really must be going." He opened the cell, and latched it back up. "Don't try to escape." He raised his brow. "These walls are supported by all types of magical barriers, listening charms, invisibility charms, apparition wards…you name it," he trailed off. "And for the time being…it should keep you safe."

"Where are we?" Lorie asked curiously.

Aberforth chuckled, "We, my dear, are in the dungeons of the most ancient, most noble house of Black."

"House of Black?" Lorie asked skeptical shoving a muffin into her jaws.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "This is where Regulus lives…" he frowned. "Well, he doesn't live down here…but his room is upstairs." He pointed to the door. "But these dungeons haven't been used in years."

"Does Regulus have a family? Will anyone hear me if I scream?" she inquired hesitantly.

"No one will hear you…like I said…there are all sorts of magical wards in here," he looked around. "and as for Regulus' family. He is the only one with the key to the chambers, besides me, so they won't be coming down here at all."

Lorie narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying that the owners of this mansion won't even try to get down into there own bloody cellar?"

"Yes," he replied. "They haven't been down here in years…besides, they are an arrogant lot of people…they would not waste there time to bother a petty witch…That is of course, unless they knew why you are so invaluable…"

"Invaluable?" she gazed at his face. "Why _am_ I so invaluable?" she asked. "How would I, a muggen, be important to a group of…," she stuttered, "well, magic folk?"

"The phrase is muggle," he nodded his head. "And I will explain more thoroughly at a later time, but for now, read those books. I must be going." He fastened his cloak tightly around his neck. "Regulus will come to check on you tomorrow morning. Be careful." he demanded, and then disappeared. Lorie stared at the place where he previously stood, and let her thoughts wonder... She couldn't believe it. If this man was right, and she really was a witch?! She inhaled. Imagine the possibilities…!

But then…if he really was telling the truth…and her mum…_had_ been killed?... Lorie cringed. She didn't want to think about it.

Silently, she wavered over to the bedside and picked up the nearest book.

* * *

A soft rumbling woke Lily on the morning of January 30, 1978. She opened her eyes and peeked at the person next to her. James Potter was sound asleep with his eyes closed gently, mild snores emitting from his slightly opened mouth. 

Lily laughed silently and put the blanket up over her ears. –What a way to be woken on her birthday.

She couldn't believe it. She was 18! She and James had been married for nearly four months and she was just so happy…

She was also pregnant, fat, lumpy and exhausted from the excess weight on her body.

She sat up slowly and got out of bed. If James wasn't going to make her a big birthday breakfast, then she'd have to do it herself.

Silently, she swept down the hall and into the kitchen. What to eat…she considered.

Lily pulled out her wand and waved it swiftly towards the table.

Suddenly, five large plates appeared littered with steaming food.

She smiled as the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, maple syrup and muffins reached her nose. A set of dishes and silverware appeared next. Satisfyingly, she sat on a chair and began to eat. A quiet tap sounded on the window of her newly bought house and she turned to see a large brawny owl with the Daily Prophet held tightly in its beak. Quickly, she ushered the creature in and took the paper, tossing a wizard sickle into the pouch on its leg.

Impatiently, the bird left and flew back into the eerie morning sky.

As Lily skimmed the headlines, she heard a groan from the other room. She chuckled quietly and buried her face in the newspaper.

James lazily entered the kitchen and took a seat on a nearby chair. "I thought we said _I_ would make you breakfast," he sighed indignity and laid his head on the table.

Lily raised a brow, "How can you make it if you're asleep?"

"I can't," he sat up. "Aren't you tired?! Don't women sleep?"

"Of coarse we do," she scoffed. "We just don't wake our husbands at 5 in the morning by our infuriating snores."

"Neither do_ I_…" he teased. "I don't even have a husband."

"Of coarse not," Lily rolled her eyes, and went back to her paper.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked amusedly. "Since your old now…and since I got the day off…"

"I'm not that old," she mocked. "And I don't know what I want to do. I was thinking about going to the library."

"The library?" he asked perplexed. "For your Birthday?!"

Just then, a knock sounded on the outside door, yet before either of them could open it, Sirius, Remus and Peter shuffled in the door wearing heavy winter coats.

"Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Potter," Sirius beamed and took a seat at the table. Remus and Peter followed, fighting over the last piece of bacon.

Lily folded the Daily Prophet and set it neatly beside her plate. "It may come as a shock," she glared. "But you three don't live here."

"Tis' pleasant to see you too Lilykins!.. on this fine Midwinter's day." Sirius leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

James rolled his eyes.

"Ya!" Peter quirked. "Happy Birthday Lil's"

"Congratulations Lily," Remus smiled. "You are now officially the oldest one in the room."

Lily pursed her lips. She hated when they made her feel old. But it was true. Her birthday was the first one to come out of the group, and it had always been that way. She found it amusing that she was older than her husband…but only by two months, of coarse…

"So what do you guys want to do today?" James grinned, trying to avoid subject of the library. "Anything abnormally exquisite for my Lily?" he looked around eagerly.

"Actually, yes," Sirius rummaged through his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

Lily grinned, "Oh, Sirius! You wrote me a love letter." She drawled sarcastically.

"Course Not!" Remus spoke up, "Sirius can't spell."

"He better not have," James grumbled into his food.

"No, no, no…"Sirius shook his head. "I have tickets!" he said excitedly, looking around the room.

"Tickets?" Lily suddenly sounded worried. "To what?"

Sirius eyed her incredulously, "Are you kidding me?!" he pulled out five wizarding tickets, each sporting an emblem of a broom in the center.

"No way!" James squealed in delight. "You didn't!"

"We did," Remus grinned.

"You did what?" Lily asked flustered.

James laughed excitedly and embraced Sirius in a brotherly hug.

"We, Lily dear," Sirius grinned impishly. "Have five round trip tickets to the Nimbus World Stadium!"

"Quiditch?!" she asked disbelievingly. "You're taking me flying at a quiditch pitch in the middle of the winter?!"

"Not just any quiditch pitch," James grinned. "The Nimbus World Stadium! That pitch is the hugest in the world! You can probably fit everyone in the world inside it!"

"Yeah, James," Remus said. "Maybe that's why it's called a 'world stadium.'"

"When do we go?" James looked around anxiously.

"I don't see why we can't leave now!" Sirius smiled and buttoned up his coat.

"Wait a minute, "Lily stayed seated. "Are you guys insane?"

"Maybe," James grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "But at least we're happy."

"Yeah," Remus laughed, "It's going to be a bit chilly, but we'll manage."

"Heck yeah, we will!" Sirius laughed.

"Hello," Lily spoke impatiently. "I'm not going. I'm sort of _pregnant_…!"

"Oh yeah," Sirius blinked.

"Sort of," Remus laughed.

"But it's _your_ birthday, Lil," Sirius whined.

"You don't have to fly," James suggested. "You could just watch us, if you're up to it, of course."

"Of course I am," Lily snapped. "I believe my eyes are in working order. I'm not _that_ pregnant."

James laughed embarrassingly.

"Besides," Lily shrugged. "I want to go to the library. I have some reading to do."

"The library?!" Sirius looked at her hysterically. "For your birthday?!"

"Yes!" she beamed. "I miss my books."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "James, your wife is insane," he muttered.

James laughed, "I know… but I love her!"

"_Ok_ then," Remus spoke up, "Can we just go already. Lily, you may go to the library. We'll go to the Pitch then we'll meet up at the three broomsticks or something."

"Alright!" Lily smiled. James looked at her hesitantly; he didn't want to leave her alone at the library, especially since it _was_ her birthday…

"Oh go already," Lily waved them away. "I'll meet you guys at the three broomsticks at two!" James shrugged in ascent and kissed her goodbye.

"Be good, now," he smiled and slipped into a warm cloak. "I'll see you when I see you."

Sirius frowned, "But what about the last ticket?"

"Just move, Padfoot," Remus shook his head and they all departed out the front door vigorously. Lily rolled her eyes at their childish behavior and quickly went to her room to change.

After she was done up in loose clothes and a jacket, she apparated out the door in search of her most favorite building…her birthday was going to be a blast.

* * *

Remus and his friends dashed through the stands towards the quiditch pitch, each holding tightly to a broom. They apparated into Scotland about an hour before, but they had to wait in an abnormally large line. Finally, they were here.  
"I'm captain!" James cried, rushing to the front of the group. 

"I'm beater, so don't be getting any ideas," Sirius glared at the boys in turn.

"Ah, shut it, Padfoot, you always are," Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm chaser!" Peter cried gleefully.

"Come on," James huffed as he reached the ground. "Let's go sign up and see who we're playing." The four boys nodded ascent and followed him over to a quiditch booth, where they had to stand in yet another exasperating line.

"James Potter!" a familiar deep voice cried over the crowd of animated quiditch fans.

The marauders turned to see a tall, broad shouldered man holding tightly to a broom, next to him stood a beautiful pale brunette grinning wildly at their shocked faces.

"Well if it isn't Frank and Alice Longbottum." Sirius smiled and shook Frank's hand. Next, he grinned at Alice's stomach and wriggled his brows, "So how's baby Longbottum?" he asked humorously.

"Excellent, Black," she chuckled. "Though that is none of your business."

"So how is it?" Sirius asked Frank, "Knowing you're nearly a father…"

Frank laughed and smiled brightly to his wife, "I'm happier than anyone could ever know," he glanced at James, "Well, except for you," he shrugged.

James cackled, "I know what you mean."

"Where's Lily?" Alice asked eagerly. She and Lily liked to do everything together, now that they were both due around the same dates.

"At the library," James shook his head hysterically. "Can you believe that?"

"Actually, yes, I can," Alice grinned. "Maybe I should join her."

"You don't want to fly with us?" Sirius asked innocently.

"No," she smiled. "I only came to watch Frank play, and you know how boring that can get."

"Well it's more fun than being cooped up in the house," Frank raised his brows, "You gotta admit."

"I do," Alice smiled ruefully. "But I think that being with Lily would be more productive."

Frank pouted, "Alright. Away with you. Go read your little pages."

"We're meeting Lily at the Three Broomsticks at two. Both of you are welcome to join us." James smiled lightly.

"Ok," Frank nodded. "Good bye dear," he kissed Alice's cheek. "Be safe," he whispered more seriously.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "And I'll see you all at two!" and with that, she disappeared in search of her red headed friend.

* * *

Lorie sat on the small bed in the deep and gloomy cell. She had gone through the books more quickly than even she would have expected. The contrasts of the wizarding world and normal humankind fascinated her beyond belief. She especially liked the book called, "Enchanted History" by a man named Gilderoy Lockhart. 

Lorie didn't know what time it was, but she was surprised to realize that she didn't really care at the moment. A small jingling sound alerted her that someone was entering the dungeon. Probably that one boy… Soon enough, Regulus Black entered her cell carrying a tray of warm porridge and bread. He silently shoved it under the bars of her cell and into her room. He, then, pulled a plain bronze ring out of his cloak pocket and set it next to her tray. "Aberforth says to eat all of your food," he muttered, obviously uncomfortable from their last encounter. "If you need anything, squeeze the ring and speak into the hole. If I'm not busy, I'll answer." He raised his hand and showed her the identical ring on his finger, "Aberforth also has one. We can communicate with each other no matter where we are or how far."

Lorie stared at the ring in admiration, and nodded her head, "Thank you," she muttered quietly.

Regulus nodded his head slightly and turned to leave. Lorie watched him go then went to retrieve her breakfast. She examined the ring and shook her head in amazement.

She wouldn't want to put it on her finger…in case it melted or something. So, she rummaged through her clothes and gathered up some loose thread. Next, she secured them firmly together and made a small rope. She swung the ring onto the strand and fastened it against her neck, gracefully.

Lorie thought she could feel a faint energy emitting through the ring, and she smiled at the tingles it produced on her skin.

* * *

Lily and Alice sat impatiently at a table in the Three Broomsticks.

"Where could they be?" Lily asked obviously annoyed. It was nearly three o-clock, and there was still no sign of the boys.

"Relax Lil," Alice sipped some apple cider. "They're guys and their playing quiditch. Did you really think they'd be on time?"

"Well, no," she smiled slightly. "I just hoped they'd make a little effort with it being my birthday and all."

"Don't assume anything, and you won't get let down by anything," Alice said confidently.

Just then, the door opened, and five very plump lipped men walked inside. Immediately, they spotted the girls and slumped into the chairs next to them.

Lily tried to hide her amusement at their vibrant faces.

"So what took you so long?" Alice asked innocently, biting her lip.

"Our game just got over," Frank spoke up. "We had to play some Germans who are nearly as bad as the Slytherins."

"They cheated on almost every move," Sirius cried indignantly. "And the bloody score keeper wouldn't even call a foul."

"So who won?" Lily asked curiously.

"We did," James shrugged. "Barely... Our seeker caught the snitch when the score was 30/200. Those block heads were so foul!"

"Every time Peter would block their bludger. The second one would fly in when he wasn't looking," Sirius frowned, deep in thought. "Those balls have to be nicked."

Frank stood abruptly, "Sorry, guys," he rubbed his head, "But we have to go to work."

"Yeah," Alice grimaced, "you know how busy the ministry gets these days…" quickly she wrapped herself in a cloak.

"Aye, we know," Sirius scowled, rubbing his head.

"And we have an appointment with the Professor, later on" Frank raised his brows surreptitiously.

The boys nodded knowingly, and the two Longbottum's left in a hurry.

They were all newly enlisted members of the secret organization called the Order of the Pheonix. The association was founded by none other than their Hogwarts Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore, and was developed to assist in the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Their line of work was highly classified so they usually referred to there headmaster as 'the Professor' when in public.

Remus, Peter and Sirius ordered a butterbeer and James laid his head lazily onto Lily's shoulder.

"So did you have a good day?" she asked.

"Definitely!" he replied, sipping her butterbeer with a grin. "It was like the most fun day of my life! ...Except of course, our wedding day," he shrugged. "And that night I proposed to you and you said yes, and the day Gryffindor won the Quiditch Cup…"

Lily smirked, "Of coarse…"

"Well, I'm hungry!" Sirius looked around in search of food. "You guys got anything good at your place?" he asked James eagerly.

"Actually, yes," Lily rolled her eyes. "And for once, I give you permission to eat it."

* * *

After everyone's plates were empty, they settled themselves comfortably in the living room. 

"So, Lily…" Sirius grinned. "Did you have an exquisite birthday?"

"Of course," she beamed with a smile. "How could I possibly not have fun with you guys spending the whole day with me?"

"You're the one that wanted to go to the library," Peter mumbled with a shrug.

"That reminds me," Remus stood. "I have a present for you." Quickly, he left the room.

"Me too!" Sirius stood and immediately followed him.

Lily laughed, "ah-oh."

Peter shuffled in his seat for a minute, then quickly left the room after his friends.

James chuckled and slid next to Lily on the sofa. "Did you really think you wouldn't get any presents?" he asked. "I'm hurt." he shook his head in mock astonishment.

"Well, I don't need anything," she protested with a smile.

"Of coarse not," James shrugged. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "Happy birthday, love," he kissed her hand eloquently and placed the box into her palms.

"Oh, James," she beamed. "I said I don't need anything."

"Just open it," he rolled his eyes. Lily bit her lip and gently popped open the box. Inside, was a starling heart necklace with explicit roses framing the sides. Small carrot diamonds shaped another emerald heart in the center, while a scarlet ruby trailed up to the silver chain.

"oh!" she gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, lily flower," he grinned. "Now let's see how well it looks on you."

Silently, she turned as he situated the ornament onto her neck with amorous fingers.

"Its stunning," he murmured, laying his head onto her shoulder affectionately. "Happy Birthday, dear."

"Thank you," Lily whispered with a smile.

"Can you believe it?" James chuckled into her neck, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're going to have a baby."

"I know," she laughed, glancing down at the lump forming in her stomach.

Just then, Sirius and Peter entered the room. Remus followed them carrying a small pink cake littered with candles.

"Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to you," they all began to sing. James sat up excitedly, and joined them in their song. "Happy Birthday dear, Lilykins! Happy birthday to you!"

Lily blushed a deep shade of crimson, and shook her head, "You didn't have to!" she protested.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Sirius raised his brows animatedly.

Lily laughed and quickly blew out the candles, rolling her eyes all the while at their fanatical behaviors.

"What did you wish for?" Sirius grinned, while cutting himself an extra large piece of cake.

"Why Peace on Earth, of coarse" Lily rambled sarcastically.

"Why would you wish for something like that?" Peter asked befuddled.

James laughed, "Because she didn't." he grinned at his wife, "You made a wish about the baby," he accused happily. "Am I right?"

"I'm not going to say," She answered annoyingly. She hated how he could read her like a book.

"Here Lil," Remus handed her a wrapped gift. Lily took it with a faint blush; quickly she opened it to find an abnormally large book on Alchemy. "Oh, thank you Remus!" she hugged him graciously. Next, Sirius handed over his presents; there was a bag of Hiccup Sweets and a Grow Your Own Warts kit from Zonko's. Lily stared at the gifts exasperatingly, then smiled uncomfortably, "Thank you, Sirius," she nodded her head. "I don't know how I would have lasted without a Grow-your-own-warts kit. Absolutely phenomenal. Thank you very much," she pursed her lips. Lily heard Remus snigger behind her, and James came up to smack Sirius on the back of his head.

"Hey," Sirius cried out resentfully. "She said she liked it," he protested. James shook his head and went to cut himself a piece of cake.

"Don't you?" Sirius asked Lily, grinning mischievously. Lily rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile, "Yes Sirius," she sighed. "I do like your gifts. It's just…Who wants a Grow Your Own Warts kit?! I mean come on. What sort of idiot would give his friend a wart kit for their birthday?!" Lily looked at him incredulously.

Sirius frowned and stood up smugly, "Who doesn't?!" he protested. Just then, there was a harsh banging on the door. Remus and James immediately had there wands out, and Sirius walked over to the window and looked out. "It's Frank!" he yelled and swung the door open. Longbottum entered the house, breathing heavily. "Dumbledore requests an emergency meeting at headquarters."

"What happened?" Sirius asked gravely.

"Who was hit?" Remus muttered quietly.

Frank studied all of their faces intently, before finally speaking. "One of ours," he frowned. "Benjy Fenwick."

* * *

_A/N: Man that was my record! There are over 5,000 words in this chapter! Wow… who knew I had it in me: ) …well, there you go…Please __**Review**_

_The next chapter is still in progress, but I believe it shall be called, "_**The Ring**_."_


	7. The Ring

Invisible Deception

Chapter7

**The Ring**

You can close your eyes to the things you don't want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you don't want to feel.

Lorie sat in her cell with her head against the wall, a mixture of emotions sweeping her features. She had discovered that she was a witch and the thought was just so exhilarating, but she had also found out that her elderly mother had been murdered. The very idea was impossible to bear. All her life, she had depended on her mum, and in a split-second, she was suddenly gone, vanished from the earth. Never again to be seen by anyone. Her beautiful voice was never going to echo into Lorie's reveries when she was feeling low. The sparkling effect from her walking into a room was never again going to fill her with that familiar warm reliance. No, Eliza Riddle was dead. Malorie let a tear trickle down her pale cheek. She hadn't said goodbye. She wasn't there at the funeral to show her reverence. She didn't even know where the corpse had been taken too, but she genuinely wished that it was buried next to her unmistakably dead father, Matthew.

Matthew had been gone for almost 9 years now. He had fallen ill so long ago, and the sickness had killed him. Lorie was only 8 years old when it happened, and the tragedy had left the family in complete and utter shock.

It felt odd to wake every morning and not hear his cheery voice in the kitchens. An empty hole had foreverly dug its way into Lorie's heart, but she eventually moved on. After time, their family had finally gotten over the incident and continued on with their wary lives.

Soon after his death, Eliza was unable to pay the bills to their Victorian home in France, and the family was forced to move back into the haunted corridors of Riddle Manor. The place was so huge; Eliza hired a continual housekeeper to help tidy up the place. Lorie's Nanny Augusta was a hard woman who wasn't very social, but as Eliza had said, she was the best bloody maid anyone could have ever hoped for. The manor was always sparkling clean, yet whenever Lorie saw Augusta, she was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper or wandering around the libraries as if looking for a good book to read. Lorie had grown to cherish the crabby lady, and Augusta now seemed rather fond of Lorie herself. Malorie sighed. So many memories entered her mind, yet she didn't know what to do about the present situation.

She wondered if her Nana had filed a missing child report to the federal officials. Were they even trying to look for her? Had the police found the people responsible for Eliza's death, or did they believe the enemy had taken Lorie captive as well? …On another note, did they believe that Lorie was the killer, and she was now solely on the run? She shuddered. Yes, her situation was utterly messed up, but on top of all her reveries and worries, she had one apprehension she just couldn't overcome: Where was her sister?

Shortly before her father's death, her mother had given birth to a beautiful black haired baby named Faith Marie Riddle. Augusta had taken Faith to a friend's house the day after Christmas to spend the night, but coincidentally that was the night Lorie was taken, and also the evening Eliza was murdered.

So where in the world would Nana take her 8 year old younger sister? Would she abandon her at some distant relatives' house? Malorie didn't think so. Augusta loved Faith dearly, and she probably took her home to live with her in the small cottage Augusta called a home.

Lorie bit her lip. She wondered how Faith was dealing with the death and disappearance of her remaining family members. Was she upset, constantly lashing out?

Maybe she was a witch as well. Lorie's eyes narrowed. Maybe Faith was a young witch and her powers were struggling to be controlled as Lorie's so helplessly had. She would need to learn control. Maybe Aberforth could teach both of them Occlumency so they'd be able to wield their powers.

Malorie reached for the ring against her neck and caressed it soothingly in her tainted palms. What if Dumbledore already knew about Faith. Maybe he knew where she was? … Or maybe she was killed like her mother and he didn't want to tell her… No, he had no problem explaining the death of her mother. He would have told her if he knew Faith was dead. She had to be alive. Maybe Aberforth could take Lorie to visit her Nana and make sure her sister really was ok.

Malorie blinked startlingly and struggled to her feet. She had to see her sister. She was the only family she had left.

Lorie eyed the ring Regulus had given her, hesitantly. It hadn't been used before and she wondered if it would really work, or if Reg was pulling a shameful joke on her.

She squeezed the ring and raised it to her mouth; its magical aura enchanted the common tingles in her skin. Lorie spoke quietly, "Aberforth Dumbledore." she waited a moment, but there was no response. "Aberforth Dumbledore," she spoke clearer into the sphere. Again, she waited, but nothing came. Lorie grumbled and yelled angrily into the opening. "Regulus Black!" she cursed, but there was no reply. Lorie huffed and threw the ring against the cell wall. So he _had_ tricked her. Regulus had played a dirty joke on her, and she couldn't believe she had fallen for it. The ring was a fake.

Lorie grunted. She was so discouraged. She needed her sister, and now she would have to wait for who knows how long just to speak to Dumbledore again. She wished Regulus was here so she could strangle that scrawny little neck of his for his cursed lies. Lorie screamed in sheer anger and punched the bars of her stone cell. She whimpered at the pain it produced in her knuckles, and berated herself for her stupidity.

She was such an idiot, punching the pathetic metal like it was going to solve all her problems. She was such a dunce to have the irritable life where her family was murdered and she wasn't there to save them!

Her emotions were in hysterics, yet Lorie was in a fury about everything that was exhausting her in this reckless time.

Suddenly, a hot blaze soured through her fingers and Malorie screamed out in pain. How could she have lost her control?

Two bright flames erupted in her hands and Lorie screeched; there was no water to put it out. Blisters immediately erupted on her skin and her blood boiled in rage.

Malorie smothered her hands on the solid floor, yet instead of distinguishing the flames, she gushed a few of her blisters.

"Ahh!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. She could now feel the fire burning into her bones.

"Call it back to you!" a voice roared over her furies. Lorie turned to see Aberforth Dumbledore standing outside her cell. "Calm down and pull the fire back into your palms from whence it came," he said reprehensibly.

Lorie shook her head, "Put it out!" she yelled hoarsely.

"Call it back to you!" Dumbledore walked closer. "Control yourself Malorie. You are a witch. Imagine the flames disappearing into your palms and focus on that memory.

"It hurts!" she screamed in rage, trying to do what he said.

"I know a spell that will help the burns. Now do as I say," he roared.

Lorie closed her eyes tightly and imagined the loops of fire succumbing back into her open palms. "I'm a witch," she told herself. "I can do anything." She next imagined her hands as stone in hope that they would withstand the pain. "I'm a witch!" She whispered harshly, and opened her eyes. "I can do anything!" she screamed and pushed back the flames with the last of her energy.

Swiftly, two balls of fire erupted out of her palms and flew into the back wall of her cell. Immediately, the flames distinguished into faint ashes on the floor.

Lorie collapsed and stared blankly at her swollen hands. She hadn't called the fire back, but she had gotten rid of it…

She winced as the fresh blisters and burns began to ache.

Dumbledore stepped into her cage and pulled out his wand. "Control," he said clearly. "Is the key to your victory." Quickly, he waved his wand over some of the gashes and the blisters began to fade before her eyes. The anguished pain from the burns receded slowly until she felt only a small throb. "I will not be able to cure all the scars, but I can at least numb the pain."

Lorie nodded, exhausted, and bit her lip trying not to cry out from the torture. Slowly, she watched as her open wounds began to heal and a new skin overlapped itself. Lorie sighed in relief, yet still noticed the many horrible scars up and down her incarcerated hands.

"Now what could have, possibly, gotten you so upset, my dear?" Aberforth asked curiously, examining her sensitive skin.

Lorie choked on the whiff of smoke that filled her lungs, and tried to clear her throat, "The ring doesn't work," she rasped, nodding to the bronze sphere on the floor.

Dumbledore looked appalled, "Well, of course it works, why else do you think I came..?"

Lorie gasped, "But Regulus said I would be able to communicate with you two, not make you come running."

Aberforth shrugged, "I was at a hearing, and I didn't think it was wise to start talking to the piece of wizarding metal on my finger."

Lorie furrowed her brow, and nodded, "yeah, I guess your right."

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He glanced at his watch. "I have an appointment in 20 minutes."

Malorie bit her lip and began hesitantly, "I…" she stuttered. "I was wondering if you knew what happened to my sister."

Dumbledore raised his brows so quickly she thought they were going to snap, "Sister?!" He asked incredulously.

Lorie nodded her head; maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "My little sister, Faith Marie."

Aberforth furrowed his brows deep in thought; "There was nothing reported of a dead or missing little girl in the Hangleton area. Was she with your mother that evening?"

"No," Malorie shook her head. "My Nana had taken her to a friend's house for the night, but I don't know where she took her next…" Lorie trailed off.

Dumbledore hummed in aggravation and massaged his temple. "What is your babysitter's name? Is she close to the family?" his eyes suddenly grew wary.

"Oh yes!" Lorie almost grinned. "She was our maid for years. Her name is Augusta," she divulged. "Augusta Longbottom."


End file.
